Tainted Love
by Ash Phoenix
Summary: How far would someone go to get what they want? For Lucius Malfoy would go so far as to hurt his own family. DracoxOCxLucius. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, all that credit goes to my hero, JK Rowling. But I DO own Ashlina Blake.

Summary: How far will someone go to claim something that they really want, no matter how many people are affected? For Lucius Malfoy will go so far, that only the hurt ones will be able to stop him.

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first attempt on a HP fanfic. I had this idea in my head for quite a while, but before I introduce Lucius, which will be in a later chapter, I might include some DracoxAshlina first, so that everyone can become more familiar with the plot. By the way, the fic is slightly AU.

_Sheesh, another boring lesson of History of Magic. _Ashlina thought to herself. The green-eyed girl had just endured one of the most boring History of Magic lessons to boot and was inwardly glad that she had a free period now.

Alone, she had decided to go to the Slytherin common room and rest, and so she walked towards the common room, which was more like a dungeon, said the password to the portrait, and sat on one of the black recliners that were lined up there. Just as she laid her maroon-coloured head closer to the back of the recliner, she heard another voice pipe up.

"About time you got here, Ash", the owner of the voice was that of Draco Malfoy, blonde Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team and 'the best-looking guy', as Ash was constantly reminded by Pansy Parkinson. Sure, Pansy and her were best friends, but sometimes, Ash would have liked nothing better then to get well shot of her.

Ash smiled at him as his head turned back to face her. "Well, Binns decided to go overboard with the boring lecture, and I couldn't help but dose off", she said. She had deeply regretted taking History of Magic, but she was tired that day and thought that History of Magic would be a breeze, because the professor was a ghost. But she was **so **wrong.

Draco smirked and leant his head back on the headrest. "And that was one of the reasons that I told you **not **to take History of Magic. The lesson's worthless, the teacher's boring, what more do you need me to tell you?"

"Okay, okay. You win, you win", Ash responded, restraining herself from rolling her eyes at his pushiness. Sometimes, Draco had this annoying habit of boasting to others whenever he had proved them wrong somehow. And in this case, it was to do with the most boring lesson in the magical world.

"I know, I know", Draco said, barely concealing the smirk that he wanted to show off. Ash glared at him, and he said nothing else.

A few minutes passed in silence, where they briefly glanced at each other from time to time, but then the portrait door opened, ushering inside Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.

Ash smiled at them all when they entered, which they all returned with equal kindness, and Pansy waved at Ash before advancing on Draco. "Hi Drakey-Poo, how are you? Did you miss me?"

Ash barely contained her laughter inside and managed to turn the giggles that were itching to come out into a cough. Draco glared at her, but didn't dare open his mouth, as Pansy was literally strangling him. Even Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini looked on in amusement, as Draco attempted to free himself from Pansy's clutches.

However, Pansy freed Draco purely because she had remembered that she had to start on a Potions essay, which was due tomorrow. Making haste, she ran upstairs to the girls' dormitories.

As soon as Pansy was out of earshot, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle began to laugh, and even Ash let out some of her giggles. Draco folded his arms and looked the other way, as his friends continued to laugh in amusement to what had occurred seconds ago.

"It's not that funny", Draco muttered, but even he couldn't help but smirk slightly. A lot of people knew that Pansy had a 'soft spot' for Draco, but his eyes were set on someone else. A certain Slytherin someone.

A certain Slytherin who was giggling at her best friend's poor attempt to capture the heart of her crush.

As soon as his friends had stopped laughing, he asked them. "Have any of you guys actually _packed _up your stuff yet? We're leaving in two more days", and wasn't surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle head straight to the boys' dorm.

Blaise shrugged. "Yeah, I did that a while ago. Not that I could really care", he said indifferently, and put his hands in his robe pockets. "Well, whatever. I'm going to bed, see ya", he waved at both Draco and Ash before heading for the dorm.

Draco looked at Ash. "And what about you? Have you packed?"

Ash nodded. "Yup. Just packed yesterday". Then on a different note, she added, "Will I be able to stay with you at Malfoy Manor?"

Draco smirked. "Well that's up to my father, but because it's you, I'm sure you'll be able to stay", and smiled at the happiness that was evident in Ash's eyes., Ashlina tried her best to stifle a yawn, but failed considerably.

"Bed", Draco said immediately, which made Ash smile.

"Who are you, my mum?" She giggled.

Draco smirked. "Nope, but I am your most caring friend, who oh-so-cares about your well-being", he said, whilst clasping his hands together, which made Ashlina giggle further.

"Okay then. Nighty-night, Draco", she said.

Draco waved back at her, as she left for the girls' dorm and he for the boys' dorm. After getting changed into his green pyjamas, he slipped into bed, dreaming about a certain Slytherin.

Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 1, review if you like, and flame if you don't.

Ciao, amigos!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ashlina is mine. The rest is J K Rowling's.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlina got dressed, as soon as she got up and decided to write a letter to Draco's parents, asking them whether or not she was allowed to stay there in the holidays. Pondering what to write in the letter, she then decided on it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I just wanted to write this letter to ask if I was going to stay in the Malfoy Manor over the holidays. Draco was rather rapt this morning, and I didn't realise why. But I guess it must be from the holidays approaching, right?_

_Sorry for the short letter,_

_Best wishes,_

_Ashlina Blake_

After she had written the last word, Ashlina rolled the piece of parchment and decided to head to the Owlery.

Whilst she was heading there, she saw Peeves zooming around, trying to cause as much chaos as possible by painting the suits of armour a yellowy colour, which gave them the impression of having been struck by Bubotuber pus. Narrowly avoiding being splattered by yellow paint, she savoured the fresh air as she exited the building.

As soon as Ashlina had reached the Owlery, she looked around for her pet owl, Paxo. Locating it, she whistled for it to come over. When the owl landed on her arm, she whispered, "Take this to the Malfoy Manor, 'kay?" When she saw him blink, she released him out of the window and into the grounds, savouring the smell of freedom.

She heard the door open and immediately, her red head whipped round to catch sight of who had entered.

It was Cedric Diggory.

Ashlina had nothing to do with Cedric, but a lot of females kept talking about how 'good-looking' and 'gorgeous' he was, and by looking at him now, she could tell why. Dressed in a simple white tracksuit hoodie with matching bottoms, his good looks somehow still shone through. With a dashing smile, he addressed her.

"Hey."

Ashlina blushed lightly and inwardly cursed herself for showing a bit of emotion. _Damnit, Ash! You're a Slytherin, remember? You're not supposed to be showing any emotion!_

"Uhm, hi."

Cedric looked out the window into the far plains beyond. "This is a good day to set the owls out, right?"

Ashlina nodded. "Yeah, it's good for playing Quidditch as well". Looking towards the door, she inwardly hoped that no-one else would come here. Sure, she had nothing against Cedric, but she didn't want anyone to see a Slytherin get all sappy because of a Hufflepuff. Most of the Slytherins she knew never displayed any affection for anyone else.

Cedric turned his head towards her and smiled his trademark smile. The owl he set free hooted as it flew to its destination. "Want me to walk you to the Great Hall? The speech should be starting soon".

Ashlina couldn't think of anything to say, and before she knew it, blurted out, "Sure, okay". Smiling at the behaviour of Cedric, who had opened the Owlery door and allowed her to exit first, Ash walked beside Cedric as they set off for the Great Hall.

After an awkward walk, which was mostly engrossed in silence, save for one or two snippets of speech, the two had reached the Great Hall. The majestic doors opened of their own accord, and both Ashlina and Cedric stepped into the Hall, which was packed with students seated around their House tables.

Most of the students began to look towards the doors, to check who had entered the Hall, and some of the shorter ones had even began to stand up. It wasn't until Ashlina met the stony stare of Draco Malfoy, that she felt nervous.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A farewell speech later, and Ash was in her dorm, doing a last minute check-up that she had all the essentials locked up in her trunk, and her owl was safe in its cage. She had received a reply from the Malfoys, which told her that she could stay there for the holidays. Feeling content about the trip, Ash decided to leave for the Slytherin common room.

However, as soon as she descended from the steps, Ash could already tell that someone was waiting there. Sure enough, her theory was correct when she saw Draco waiting there, with his arms folded and his face still bearing the stony stare that he wore in the Great Hall. Before Ashlina had time to even utter a word, Draco cut in.

"You're coming to my house. Did you know that?" He asked, and didn't show any expression.

Ashlina hesitated slightly. "Yes … I did know that". She felt like saying something, preferably to ask him why he felt that way, when he cut in once again.

"You were with a Hufflepuff", he said, with his back to Ashlina. "That's not good for our status".

Ashlina felt anger prickle inside, and unexpectedly blurted out. "Yeah, that's all you care about, isn't it? Your _status_", she said, using quotation marks. "You don't want me to chat to him, just because he's a Hufflepuff, is that right?"

Without waiting for an answer from Draco, Ash carried on. "Listen, Draco. If that's what it takes to make a creditable Slytherin, then maybe I'm not one", she said, feeling uncomfortable inside. If the other Slytherins knew about what she had just said, than she would have a grudge with most of them, for sure.

Draco did nothing but glare at her, and finally muttered, "You disgust me", and stalked off. This left Ash with a guilty conscience of aggravating Draco, and her eyes began to swim with tears. Her holidays were not going to be as fun as she thought, if her and Draco didn't talk.

But, her holidays were going to differ, in a way that Ash would wish that she was back at Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hey, I'm sorry I never updated, but I've had a lot going on. If anyone's reading this, can you review? Constructive criticism accepted! XD

Until then, read & review amigos!

Ash XX


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Ashlina Blake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hogwarts Express was waiting for all of the students to sit on board, and the station was packed with students, who were chatting and laughing, some of them apparently excited to go back home.

Ashlina was pulling her luggage, complete with Paxo's cage, when she saw a spare compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise. Inwardly glad that Draco wasn't there, she was just about to slide open the compartment door, when the door slid from the other side. Pansy's face appeared, and there was some disappointment evident in her eyes, although she refused to show it.

"Oh, hey Ash. Um … have you seen Draco anywhere?" She asked, and Ash kept a straight face, although her eyes had a hint of anger in them. _I don't know where that jerk is, and after the way that he treated me, I don't think that I'd even __**want **__to know. _The red-head thought to herself, but simply shook her head at Pansy's question.

After Pansy sighed, with slumped shoulders, she moved back to her seat, allowing Ash to enter the compartment. After some grunts of greeting from Crabbe and Goyle, and a nod from Blaise, Ashlina packed her luggage up at the 'luggage compartment'. Seating herself near the door, she almost regretted it, for if Draco came into the compartment, than he would have no choice but to sit next to her.

And just as she thought that, the blonde entered the compartment, apparently satisfied that he had found his friends, but irritated that he had to sit next to Ashlina, after remembering the previous events. After nodding to everyone present in the compartment but the redhead, Draco made his way to his seat.

And, if there ever was a such record as the 'longest awkward silence in wizarding history', then maybe this gang of Slytherins would have won. For there was; Blaise, whom was seated reading a previous edition of the 'Daily Prophet': Pansy, who was looking out of the window, but every now and then, stealing glances at Draco and Ashlina; who were both staring into space, with conflicting thoughts running through their heads. And, last but not least, there was Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who thought the time was ripe to play Exploding Snap.

All in all, it was a **very **awkward silence, indeed.

However, Draco had figured that it was right to break the silence, to make sure that his friends didn't jump into conclusions of why he **wasn't **talking to Ashlina in the first place. After all, he had made it pretty clear to Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise that he **was **attracted to Ash in a way that he wasn't to anyone else. After clearing his throat slightly, all the other students present in the compartment turned their attention to him. Although, Ash had tried to make it less obvious that she was listening in, and merely glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"So … you guys got any good plans for the holidays?" The blonde asked his friends.

After two gormless shakes of the head from Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise shrugged coolly and simple replied. "Oh, you know, the usual. Knowing my mother, she'd just take me out to one of her other friends' or relatives' house, or something."

Draco smiled slightly and nodded. Of all his friends, he would have to say that Blaise definitely respected his pure-blood related witches and wizards. But, that didn't mean that he had to naturally **like **them. Most of the pure-bloods **did **have the similar notion of wanting Mudbloods out, and pure-bloods in control, but their status and habits didn't necessarily match all the time.

And, with that in mind, Draco waited for the moment that the train arrived at the designated spot. Maybe, when he was at **home**, he would feel more comfortable in showing Ash who was more dominant.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hogwarts Express was still steaming as always, when the students began streaming out of the train, excited to be reunited with their relatives. Ashlina had just taken her luggage out, and merely pulled the trunks for a couple of seconds, when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"There you are, my dear Ash", came the female voice, and Ashlina instantly looked back, hoping to find some solace in the arms of Narcissa Malfoy, whom had treated her like a daughter for Merlin-knows-how-many-years. Ashlina had always cherished the relationship that she had with the beautiful blonde pure-blooded Malfoy, and was pleased to keep it that way.

Draco had then entered their reunion a couple of seconds later, and after Ashlina broke free of the embrace, she frowned slightly and hoped to catch a glimpse of Lucius, who should have been there.

Narcissa knew what she was going to ask, however, and answered Ashlina's unspoken request. "He's not here, Ashlina. He has a meeting with some of his fellow peers, business-related, you know". Ashlina instantly smiled at Narcissa' caring face; whatever happened, Ash knew that Narcissa would **always **be there for her. No matter what.

At least, she **hoped **so.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After the trio Disapparated outside the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa instantly put her sleeve up, revealing the Malfoy coat of arms on her upper right arm. After 'sensing' this, the gate opened, revealing a walkway very elegantly decorated. Smiling down at her son, Narcissa addressed him.

"So, Draco, darling, how was your school term?" She asked, smiling at the sight of him. Draco had truly grown, and was to become as handsome as his father before him. Narcissa remembered some of the memories of her and Lucius as youngsters, and had truly cherished every moment.

She didn't know if Lucius cherished them **quite **as much.

Draco merely shrugged. "Well, Mother, we had the usual; some good times, some bad times, and some 'Work-your-socks-off' times", he simply answered. Smiling at his answer, Narcissa then turned to Ashlina.

"What about **you**, Ash? How was **your **term?"

Ashlina merely said, "Oh, it was fine, Ms. Malfoy", all the while, keeping her manners about her. After staying with them for so many years, Ash knew that one of the **key **factors of 'coping' with the Malfoys was to always smile and be well-mannered. After all, the Malfoys were one of the most powerful pure-blood families to date.

With that said, the three had reached the living room, where it appeared that Lucius was seated with his business peers, all of them looking elegantly dressed. After the men glanced at the newcomers, Lucius instantly smiled at the trio and addressed his peers. "Aah, here they are. My family", he said, and nodded at the three. However, when Ashlina was about to join them, Narcissa instantly held her back.

"Ash, I think that you should get Draco to show you to your room. Lucius normally **hates **it when anyone interrupts his meetings", the blonde said, and made her way into the kitchen, planning to give the guests as much as she could muster.

After glancing at Draco, Ash simply tilted her head, as if to say 'Lead the way'. However, Draco had barely seen the gesture, for he was already on his way up, whilst house elves began to Dissaparate the trunks to their designated rooms. Smiling at a passing house-elf, Ash made her way upstairs, following Draco, even if there was really **no **need; she had usually slept in the same room every time she camped out here, at the Manor.

After Draco opened the room door for her, he made his way downstairs, leaving Ashlina no time for arguments or for talking, in general. At the sight of her room, Ashlina instantly collapsed into her bed, smiling at the warmth of it and the comfortable feeling that it ignited in her. Looking at Paxo, she smiled at him. _Aah, it's good to be back here. _The redhead thought to herself.

But, **no-one **can predict the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry about the long update. I felt slightly disheartened at the lack of attention that this fic had. But, anyway, I have my first review! Yay, me!

I hope to be updating shortly, but I have assignments to hand in, and an exam in January! But, I'll try my best!

Review, amigos!

Ash XX


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious what I do, and don't own, isn't it?

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, but my computer really annoyed me when it decided to crash! So, as you may have predicted, ALL - yes, ALL - of my files got deleted!! So, I have a very big grudge with my computer at the moment. But, I suppose it's fine now, so ... here is Chapter 4!

**Bold - **Emphasized words

_Italics - _Thoughts/Feelings/Notes

" - Speech

* * *

The humid air hit Ashlina, as the sunlight shone in her room. Drearily getting herself up on her bed, Ash made to look around the room. Most of it was emblazoned in green and silver: the traditional Slytherin colours, complete with the Malfoy 'coat of arms.'

The door's movement caused Ashlina to turn alertly at whoever was planning to enter the room. As the door creakily opened, there stood Narcissa with a weary smile.

"Oh – you're awake," she spoke, and made her way towards the silk curtains and pulled them back: allowing the sunlight to creep through and lighten the room further. "The elves have just prepared breakfast, so you can make your way down when you're ready."

Ashlina did nothing else but smile and nod, but found that a "Thank you" was in order, and thanked Narcissa, as she made her way out of the room.

"No need to thank me. I am simply doing this for your best interest." Narcissa smiled, and with a swish of her robes, elegantly left the room.

After taking another glance at her surroundings, Ashlina made her way to the shower, planning to cleanse herself of any further thoughts. And, with nothing but a relaxing shower in mind, Ashlina stripped off her garments, and entered, unaware that this may be her last relaxing shower.

--

With a white towel wrapped around her, Ashlina entered her bedroom, hoping to pick out her choice of clothes, when she was greeted with a red robe lying on the bed. Making her way towards it, she was surprised to see a note next to it, sprawled in that familiar slanted writing.

_I would love for you to meet me outside, in the gardens. I had the liberty of informing the house elves of preparing your breakfast out here. Narcissa and Draco have gone out, and I would enjoy the company._

_I hope you like the gown. I picked it out for you, especially._

_Yours Truly,_

_L. Malfoy_

After reading it, Ashlina blushed slightly after reading the last lines. After taking another look at the gown, she was astounded by the beauty of it. _Surely, it must have cost quite a bit. _The redhead thought, then dismissed those words: the Malfoys were known for being exceedingly rich, and money obviously didn't matter much for them, if they really wanted to buy something.

The gown was a passionate red colour, which would go with her hair, and had sequins adorned to it. The sleeves reached up to the elbow and draped down, with frills finishing off the look. Hardly patient, Ash made her way into it, and silently thanked Lucius for such a beautiful garment.

--

Lucius casually sipped his tea, and spared another glimpse at the door. Ashlina was still not present, and he found his patience slightly wearing out. Even going so far as to question his motives, Lucius was just about to call a house elf to check up on where she was, when the very subject of his thoughts entered the garden.

Gracefully stepping off the stair, Ashlina made her way to the table: her red hair shining with the help of the sun's rays, and her gown draped around her, showing her slim figure. With a shy smile, she made her way to Lucius's table.

"You look beautiful." He said, silkily.

Blushing, Ashlina looked down. "Th – Thank you."

Both intrigued and impatient with her timid nature, Lucius let out a smile. "My dear, there reallyis no need for you to be so … **nervous** around me."

Looking back up at him, Ashlina chose her words carefully, unsure of how to convey her thoughts to him. "Well, Mr. –"

"Please, call me Lucius."

"- Lucius … I just feel that you deserve a – a **courteous **greeting."

"And you certainly are courteous: I just don't want this whole conversation to be so … uncomfortable."

Allowing a smile to creep onto her face, Ashlina then looked down again. No matter what Lucius said, she was bound to feel uncomfortable: she had always looked up to him as a paternal figure, and was slightly anxious to know why he wanted to converse with her, in the first place.

"Aren't you hungry?" Lucius inquired. "You haven't touched your food at all."

Looking at the table, she realized that he was right. However, she had registered that – for some reason – her appetite had vanished.

"No, I – I'm not really hungry." She said, looking back at Lucius.

"Very well." He crisply said, and clapped his hands twice. Almost at one, three house elves appeared.

"What can we dos for you, Master Malfoy?" The one in front asked.

"Take these dishes to the kitchen. And, if Narcissa and Draco come back and ask of where I am, tell them I am simply taking Ashlina around the gardens." He instructed, and no sooner than those words were spoken, he rose from his seat.

"May I?" He asked, with his hand outstretched. With not much of a choice, Ashlina took his offer, and placed her hand on his and with his assistance, left her seat to begin the stroll.

--

After speaking with him for a while, Ashlina realized that it was quite easy to talk to him: as if he was another Slytherin student which she could discuss almost anything with. For minutes, they spoke of what they were up to: Lucius spoke of his supposed friendship with the Ministry, and asked Ashlina of what Hogwarts was like. Avoiding a certain blond-haired Slytherin, Ash told Lucius of her lessons. Truthfully, she was glad that he was listening to her so intently, and that naturally boosted her confidence. However, the cruel wave of Reality hit her at that point, and she realized that she was talking to Lucius Malfoy: father of one of her closest friends … Or, one of her closest friends who wouldn't so much as **look **at her, now.

"Did you like it, then?" The smooth voice distracted Ash from her thoughts, and she looked back at Lucius. The questioning look on her face drove him to add "The garden."

"Oh – Oh, yes, it's beautiful." She smiled, feeling slightly more at ease than she was seconds ago. The fountains could be heard, as they gushed water, and some birds tweeted over the two figures.

"I hope you enjoyed the stroll as much as I did." Ashlina was barely aware of how close he was, until she felt his breath tickle her neck. Moving back quite hastily, she had hit her back on one of the fountains, allowing her no escape. Lucius took a step forward towards her, closing the distance between them. Numb from shock, all Ash could do was lean back, as Lucius leaned towards her …

"Those house elves don't know when not to interrupt," he whispered in her ear, and Ashlina opened her eyes, not aware that she was about to shut them in the first place. Straightening up, Lucius looked towards the elf.

"What is it, Duffy?"

"Mister Malfoy, sir, Madam Malfoy was asking for Madam Ashlina Blake, sir. And, she asked me to collects her, sir," the elf squeaked.

Also straightening up, Ashlina looked at the elf. "I – I'm coming, Duffy." She managed to say, and with another look at Lucius, she followed the elf's retreating back.

--

Looking at Ashlina's departing figure, Lucius's steel-grey eyes watched on impassively. She truly was something. So innocent with every bit of youth in her. Lucius knew that she was bold, but whenever she was within his company, she would turn into a little girl. And that gown truly showed off her figure. He was glad that he had bought that for her.

Unexpectedly, a smirk slowly graced his facial features. It was no urgent matter: after all, there was always tomorrow.

--

Ashlina began to follow the elf, but her mind was on other things. She felt really content then: listening to Lucius eagerly reminisce on his time at Hogwarts, and how he used to be Head Boy, and had met a lot of loyal friends, whom he still kept in contact with now. In fact, when she looked at him, she didn't see a 42-year-old; she saw a young man, with beautiful – Wait, 'beautiful'?

As much as she tried to deny it, he **was **beautiful, in his own way. His hair was neatly framed around his face, making his facial features look that more flawless. And, when he leaned towards her, she found herself more entranced by him. And, that was what she felt most scared of.

She was falling in love with her friend's father, and she was itching to meet him alone again.

* * *

Author's Note: I would like to thank my readers and reviewers for reading this. It makes me so happy! :D

And, something that would make me even happier, is if you Read & Review!

Ash XX


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Refer back to the previous chapters.

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, people! But, you know how it is ... I think. Anyways, here's Chapter 5 for y'all!

* * *

Narcissa led Ashlina upstairs, towards where the bedrooms were - towards where **Draco's **bedroom was, to be exact - and the latter was inwardly wondering what he wanted to see her about. However, she was also wondering something else: if he wanted to see her so badly, why didn't he come and find her himself, rather than let his mother do his work for him? But, before she had any more time to think about that, Narcissa opened Draco's door and gestured for Ashlina to enter. "I hope you sort out your differences." She said, and left for the lower floor, whilst those words triggered something in the redhead's mind. 'Sort out your differences' ... Was he going to apologize for the way that he had acted with her at Hogwarts? The thought brought some sort of relief from her; their silences nowadays were far too awkward and, truth be told, she did miss his company.

Upon entering his room, the redhead took into account the changes of his rooming arrangements. The main difference was that most of his Quidditch team and player posters had been removed and replaced by posters in black with familiar green writing. All in all, they were all focussed on one thing. The Dark Mark.

"Father been showing you around the garden?" Came the familiar drawl and Ash turned around to face the blond. His tone was quite haughty and by that, Ash could tell that he was still annoyed with her. Despite this, the redheaded female was planning to appear unaffected by his tone.

"Yes, he has. Is there any reason of why you would want to know?" She challenged and saw Draco's expression of mild surprise change to annoyance in an instant.

"Yes, as he is my father," he replied and said nothing more as he raised himself from his seated position and walked towards the window facing the garden, staring off into the distance. Ashlina watched him with his eyes: which first took in his blond hair, which seemed to be quickly growing and looked slightly ruffled, to his arms, which seemed to enhance his fitness mostly due to Quidditch -

"-Listen, you should probably be aware of this." The blond started, alerting Ash back to the present. "My father, he ... he and I would be going out - for a while - to ... sort out some family affairs ..." From there, he hesitantly looked back at Ash, who was confused by the sudden change in attitude. _What is he getting at?_

Thinking of nothing else to say, she simply nodded. "Sure, okay ..." Draco was visibly relieved, as his shoulders relaxed, and his eyes found their way onto the robe Ashlina was wearing.

"Where did you get that robe from?"

Looking down at the robe, Ashlina gestured to it. "What - this?" Draco looked at her, as if to say 'What else?' "Well, your father had bought it for me." She watched as Draco's eyes hardened at the mention of his father, but said nothing else. A knock on the door alerted the two people present in the room and they heard Narcissa's voice request for Ashlina's assistance. Sparing a glimpse at the blond, who went back to staring out the window, the redhead exited the room, all the while pondering if their relationship was ever going to be the same again.

--

Narcissa's interruption had not been caused because she had needed some assistance; she actually wanted to talk to the redhead. As soon as Ash had descended the last step, Narcissa looked back and smiled at the redhead. "I'm sorry for interrupting you two."

"No, it's okay," the automatic reply came and Ashlina smiled back at the mother Malfoy; her maternal impression always made the redhead feel more safe and secure.

With the house-elves cleaning up, the two women seated themselves on the dining table, one opposite the other. After a couple of seconds' silence, the older woman spoke first. "... So, have you and Draco sorted out your issues?" Ashlina simply stared at the blonde and wanted to tell her the truth, that awkwardness still hung in the air in their conversations. But after glimpsing the expectant gleam in Narcissa's eyes, she decided that she couldn't do it.

"Yes, we ... we're fine now."

"So, you are conversing to one another like normal?"

"Yes, we - we are."

Narcissa got up and Ashlina, following her lead, got up also. The former smiled. "That's good. I am relieved." After having said that, she made her way to Ashlina and stood in front of her.

"Did Draco tell you about what he and his father were going to do, later on?"

"Only slightly." Then, as if hesistantly "He ... They'd be all right, won't they? Only, the way Draco was talking about it, it sounded slightly ... bad."

Ashlina could clearly see that the smile Narcissa put on was formed because of how touched she was that the female cared so much about her family. "Of course they'd be okay." She said and led Ashlina back upstairs. "Now, you can relax in your room. I'll have the house-elves prepare lunch."

After Narcissa had walked Ashlina to her room, the latter made her way towards the bathroom after obtaining another robe. However, her thoughts were the reason that she had not paid so much attention to her choice of garb. _Why exactly are everyone acting extremely ... odd today?_

--

Getting out of the beautiful red robe that Lucius had lent her, Ashlina was now clad in another red robe which was made of satin and had slits starting from her waist and ending all the way to her feet and a strap to close the robe with. She mentally cringed at the more ... revealing nature of the robe, but otherwise dismissed it. She'd see if she could do anything about it using magic. But before she could put her theory into practise, the smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy was heard on the other side. "Ashlina, can I come in, please?"

Hastily grabbing her wand from her bedside table, she placed her wavy hair in a bun and strapped her robe in place. Walking back towards the door, Ash unlocked and opened the door, coming face-to-face with Lucius, who had removed his robe and was now clad in a shirt and black trousers. Looking down at the robe, his lips curled upwards when he caught sight of her legs; exposed by the slits on her robe. Realising what Lucius was staring at, the redhead's face turned an identical shade of red as her hair and she helplessly spluttered. "I - I'm s-so sorry, I d-didn't have enough-"

"That is quite all right, my dear," he said as she made her way to the mirror and attempted to rattle out what spell was to be used, to make the robe less revealing, when her body suddenly began tingling unexpectedly. Turning her head back slightly, she caught sight of Lucius making his way towards her. Deep down, she felt that she shouldn't be standing there but her feet were in no position to obey. Numb from shock and confusion, Ashlina felt her wand gently removed from her hand and watched as Lucius placed it back on the bedside table.

Her hair was the next target and Ash felt her waves bounce back down past her shoulders, as Lucius had removed it from its clip and she found that her breath was caught in her throat. She felt Lucius move her hair to the side and her eyes closed at the kiss he send down her shoulder. She felt his right hand pressed against her stomach and exerted a force tha caused her to bump lightly into him whilst he kissed her all along her neckline.

Not saying anything, maybe because she was both in shock and pleasure, she allowed Lucius to release the strap from its position and opened the robe, revealing a short red dress underneath. Turning her around, so that her back was against the mirror, Lucius resumed kissing her neck and Ash raised her head up to allow him more space to do so. Pausing for a moment, Lucius raised his head back up and stared at Ashlina, apparently surprised at the decision that she had made. Her chest was heaving with various emotions, but only one was seen in her expression. Passionate pleasure. Which could only mean one thing.

She had made her decision long ago.

With a smirk, Lucius pressed his lips onto Ashlina's and began to kiss her more passionately as seconds flew by. Inserting his tongue into her mouth, he pressed on when she moaned to allow him entry. Enveloping her arms around his back, she placed her right hand on his silver hair as the kiss began to be further lustful and moaned again when he nect directed his kisses to her jawline; one part of her feeling pleasure and the other part inhaling his masculine scent, wanting this to go on forever ...

Almost forgetting about the other inhabitants present in the Manor, Ashlina opened her eyes when she heard someone knock on the door a couple of times. Looking at Lucius, who had looked back at the door, the two released each other and the redhead strapped her robe whilst Lucius' hair was back to its former state with a flick of his wand. Looking back at Lucius, Ashlina barely saw the smirk he was wearing, as he disabled the Muffliato and Colloportus spells he had cast and then Disapparated, and she thought it fit to open the door. The culprit of the knocking was the house-elf which had interrupted them before, Duffy.

"Miss, I was sents here to call you downs for lunch." The house-elf squeaked and Ashlina found it hard to smile at her.

"T-Thank you, Duffy. I'll be right there," she said and waited for Duffy to descend the stairs before looking back at her reflection in the mirror, still shocked with the previous events.

Just what exactly had she become?

* * *

Author's Note: Done! Okay, you guys please do me a favor and R&R. And, of course, if there are any suggestions, ideas or questions you have, write it in your review or send me a PM. Thankies!

Ash XX


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Again, refer to previous chapters.

* * *

Ashlina had a troubled night's sleep. All she could see - as she slumbered - were strange, dark shapes standing in a circle and she felt fear creep up her spine as she glanced at the solitary figure in the middle; cloaked in black yet could still be identified by the redhead, with red slits for eyes and said to wield unremarkable power.

Who else could it be?

Her mind would never be able to control her lower body as she would always take slow, tentative steps towards the Lord of Darkness. He'd extend a hand and she would imagine him leering underneath the hood he used as a mask.

She barely held in a gasp, as she'd felt a great pressure being exerted into her forearm. And, as she'd turn her head to try and identify the cause of the pain, she'd be met with an uncomfortable sight.

The Dark Mark; etched into her skin, the tongue protruding from the skull as it leered at Ashlina. The unbearable pain was too much for her … She screamed soundlessly and the darkness looked on, impassive …

--

She rose from her prone position and unconsciously raised a hand to her forehead. _'Okay, no fever … But, it felt so real …'_

Deciding not to question it any further, she removed the quilts from her figure and placed her feet onto the carpet. Allowing a few seconds to fly by, in which she seemed to stare off blankly into space; she was immediately driven out from her reverie by the sound of light knocks on her door, and she whipped her head round to check who the culprit was.

"Uhm, Madam Ashlina?" The hesitant voice of Duffy's came and she inwardly relaxed. "Are you awake yet?"

Feeling slightly guilty, as she felt that she was one of the sole reasons why Duffy was much more wary towards her, the redhead allowed her in. "Yes, Duffy. You can come in."

The said house-elf entered and was fiddling with the end of the grey towel she covered her pitiable form with, when she spoke again. "Madam Narcissa requests your assistance."

"… Thanks for telling me, Duffy. I'll be right there," she dismissed and the house-elf left the room in a hurry. Staring at the doorway, which Duffy had just left through, for another couple of seconds, Ashlina made her way down the spiral staircase. For some reason, she couldn't help but look at the pictures adorned on the walls; most of which seemed to be of deceased Malfoy relatives. However, the redhead momentarily stopped when a picture of a fearless-looking blond with piercing, grey eyes seemed to be analyzing her. It was slightly obvious as to whom he was directly related to.

'_That's Lucius's father … Abr-' _She attempted to read, with some difficulty. '_It seems to be fading …'_

Sparing the grey eyes another quick look (and Ash realized just how much they looked like his son's), she continued to make her way downstairs. Upon reaching the kitchen, she realized that Narcissa was not waiting there for her arrival. However, her confusion must have been apparent on her face, for then another house-elf appeared - this one with a slightly lower voice than Duffy's, and had a snout for a nose as opposed to Duffy's beak-shaped one - and directed her to the gardens, where Narcissa seemed to be waiting for her. Upon making her way towards her, Narcissa nodded her head.

"Had a good's night sleep?"

Ashlina felt a lump rise at the back of her throat and couldn't find it in herself to tell the blonde the truth, slightly similar to what had happened when she had been asked about the relationship between herself and Draco. Narcissa, on the other hand, looked quite expectant; as if she knew that Ash was hiding something and was determined to wheedle it out. In fact, she had even conjured up a flask filled with pumpkin juice, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Would you like a drink?" the blonde asked and extended the flask-arm towards Ashlina.

"Um, no thanks …" She refused.

"Well, what about some breakfast, the house-elves -?"

"No, really, I-I'm not hungry …"

Narcissa seemed to regard her a little more, and when Ashlina pointedly looked towards where some gnomes seemed to be making a mess, she sighed. "Very well. Come, let's de-gnome this place; there are much too many gnomes in here than I thought and it'd take a fair hour or so, at the least."

--

He felt the Mark sear underneath the fabric that he was wearing and his left hand clenched for a mere second or so; despite bearing the Mark for a considerably long time, he still felt the pain harshly. Looking towards the garden, which Narcissa and Ashlina had just begun to de-gnome, he caught sight of Draco making his way towards them. With surprising haste, Lucius exited the kitchen and walked briskly up behind Draco.

"Come," he hastily whispered and grabbed his arm slightly forcefully, preparing to Apparate the two of them to wherever his Master was communicating from.

"Wha-Father, what are you -?"

"It's time, Draco …" he said last, as the familiar sensation swept the two. Lucius felt Draco struggle weakly against his grip but said nothing to ease his son's hesitant confusion. However, when the constricted Apparation sensation had lifted, Lucius let go of his son's hand almost at once but kept a firm grip on his shoulders as he marched him towards the familiar graveyard in which he had come to life in; the gravestone of Tom Riddle eerily glowed. Although it was around the morning time, no-one would have ever guessed that here; the sky seemed to be luminously dark and the fog seemed to rise the further the two Malfoys walked.

And then they stopped.

His aura was dangerously emitting and, almost at once, Lucius fell to his knees, his son only doing so hesitantly.

"Lucius … It has been too long."

Lucius bowed his head. "My Lord."

It was then that Voldemort's sights were brought upon Draco. "Aaah … And, you've brought Draco too …"

Draco's eyes hardened. "… Yes, Lord Voldemort."

"I thought it quite the honour that Draco be allowed to come meet you," Lucius said, slightly coolly though he felt his resolve faltering slightly.

Voldemort sneered from his hood for a second before continuing, "Well, you must want to know why I summoned you here."

The two Malfoys nodded, though the younger did it out of fear than anything else.

"… Well, it concerns your little _plaything, _shall we say, Lucius …"

Lucius felt his heart clench and behind him, Draco turned his head round to stare at his father, who seemed to have eyes for no-one but his Master.

"I-I don't understand what you mean, My Lord …" He did not have to finish the sentence, for he knew that it was a lie anyway. And, despite his best efforts, he could not seem to stop the redhead from entering his mind, something that Voldemort used to his advantage.

"Aaah, she truly _is _a pretty thing, Lucius …" He leered. "I can see why you enjoy playing with her …"

As Lucius turned his head slightly to the side, possibly to prevent looking at his Master completely, he felt Draco's eyes on him for a moment and didn't want to see what would be expressed there. For the first time, he felt slightly guilty.

"But, she is much more than just a toy, isn't she?" The Dark Lord continued. "She's a pureblood, the superior blood race." His cloak swished as he turned his back on them. "So, why did your animal instincts come through, Lucius? Why did you not bring her here, to me?"

Lucius's eyes widened slightly as he looked back to his Master. "M-My Lord …?"

"Well, this _plaything _of yours could be quite the ally, don't you think?" He questioned.

"An … ally?"

Voldemort sneered again before continuing. "Yes, Lucius … I would like for her to become a Death Eater."

:- :-

Ashlina hadn't seen either Lucius or Draco for the last hour or so and after having de-gnomed the garden successfully, she thought it fitting to get something to eat. Most of the house-elves had already prepared some dishes and she was currently through with her first. Proceeding to grab a second, she heard the front door open and watched as both Lucius and Draco entered; the former looking quite uneasy, for some reason or other, and the latter making his way hastily up the stairs.

Narcissa entered the kitchen, her voice unnaturally brisk. "It is done?"

Lucius nodded, still looking slightly uneasy. "Yes, he's now one of us."

Ashlina had no idea what they were talking about (although she had a shrewd idea of who it concerned). Narcissa, apparently, looked satisfied and proceeded upstairs, possibly to check up on her son.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Ashlina rose from her seat. "What happened?"

Lucius looked back at her and placed a smile on his face. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Ashlina chose not to believe him and simply regarded him with a slightly calculating expression before he inclined his head. "Come to my room. I'll explain everything there."

And as he made his way upstairs, Ashlina hoped that it was nothing to do with what she had just dreamed about.

--

As soon as she had shut the door behind her, she turned back to him. "M-Lucius, is this … about Draco?"

Lucius shook his head. "Not exactly. You see …" He faltered slightly, but recovered almost instantly. "We … were summoned by the Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord …?" She started, but Lucius raised a hand to prevent her saying any more.

"Yes. And he …" Lucius looked at her emerald-green eyes. "He wants you to join his ranks."

"What?!" She nearly screamed. "But - I'm too-"

"-young, I know." It was then that he closed the distance between them as he embraced her and locked his lips with her own. Ashlina placed her hand at the back of his head and her deepened the kiss further. Ashlina's back was pushed to the wall as Lucius stopped kissing Ashlina for a moment and placed his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry …" he whispered pitifully, his breath fanned across her face before he resumed kissing her; his hands setting out to explore the rest of her body.

'_I don't know why, but … I forgive you …'_

That was the last thing she thought before she allowed her sexual desire to be dominant, and resumed kissing Lucius.

* * *

A/N: Meh, not the best chapter, I'll admit. But, I tried, didn't I?

R&R, guys!

Ash XX


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own.

* * *

Ashlina opened her emarald green eyes and allowed them to survey her surroundings. The walls looked slightly unfamiliar and were painted a lush green; it was then that she knew that she was not in her room. However, when she felt a strong arm drape around her upper body, she looked back at the man sleeping beside her.

_'That only means one thing, then ...'_

Sparing the seconds to glance at the bedroom once more, she had just taken account of the Malfoy family tree when a husky voice greeted her. "Do you forgive me now?"

Ashlina turned her whole body towards him. "... M-Lucius, I have already forgiven you. I -" She stopped short as Lucius turned his head to the side; his stormy-gray eyes piercing her emarald-green ones. For some reason, she felt like closing the gap between them and kissing him fiercely. However, before she had time to act on that impulse, Lucius shifted his body, so that he was facing Ashlina fully, and asked her, "Even after what you'll have to go through today?"

Ashlina allowed her eyes to absorb the sight of the luscious silk sheets, covering both of their upper bodies, and didn't answer for a moment. She knew that Voldemort was someone that did not like to be kept waiting, but she truthfully wasn't ready to become something she wouldn't have considered to become even if she was 25.

Fiddling with the sheet that covered her, she answered, "Yes, Lucius. You're not to blame for anything." However, her hands stopped their aimless fiddling as Lucius placed his right hand under her chin, forcing her to face him. Their eyes connected for a second before Lucius pulled her head towards him, and their lips met. Allowing herself to be consumed by his sweet kisses, Ashlina waited for his tongue to be inserted into her mouth before she moaned into him; the feeling, she grew slightly accustomed to, but the moan was hard to stifle.

Turning around, so that his body was on top of hers, he resumed kissing her along the neckline; tracing her shape with the kisses he showered on her. As he made his way back up to her jaw, she allowed her lustful desires to step through and bit him on his earlobe. He suppressed a groan and placed his lips on top of hers once again; forgetting about their troubles temporarily, he caused her to moan again and felt her hands grab onto his sleek white-blond tresses of hair. Their two bodies were entangled together and Ashlina felt her body tingle with excitement; she had never dreamt of doing this, but now that she was, she was more than excited with the result.

She gasped in elation when she felt Lucius thrust his way into her and didn't ever want the feeling to end.

Unfortunately, there just had to be an end for everything.

--

It was time.

As reluctant as she was, Ashlina had succumbed to Voldemort's offer and had decided to accompany Lucius, as they set off for the graveyard where Tom Riddle's corpse lay, amidst hundreds (or possibly thousands) of others; the heir standing luminously over the gravestones, his cloak seemingly not affected by the steady breeze blowing.

The two made their way towards the Lord of Darkness and Lucius kneeled in front of him. "My Lord ... I have brought her to you."

He leered from underneath the hood. "Good. Bow yourself to me."

Ashlina looked back at Lucius, who was determined to stare straight ahead, no form of emotion betraying his true feelings, and then looked back at Voldemort. Bending her knees towards him, she inclined her head; something she had long learnt showed respect. Not that she thought Voldemort deserved any respect; the only way he seemed to have everyone by his side was by torture and murder, something that didn't deserve respect at all.

Voldemort looked at her for a minute. "... I am glad to see you obey. Perfect." The cold smile that he next wore on his face was visible from beneath his hood. "You would make the perfect assistant."

Lucius's eyebrows creased together as he faced his Lord. "My Lord? What do you mean?"

Voldemort looked at Lucius, as if he expected it to be obvious. "Why, Lucius, I was simply implying that she should be one of the more ... helpful aspects of the Death Eaters. You seem to have been keeping her for far too long."

"M-My Lord -?!"

"That is enough, Lucius. You," he addressed Ashlina, who continued to watch him with confused eyes, "will come with me. The ceremony should be beginning soon."

Lucius made to rise. "My Lord, you cannot -"

Voldemort sneered. "Aah, I understand ... You do not wish for me to take away your most prized possession. Well, don't worry ..." He produced his wand with a flourish.

Understanding just what Voldemort was about to do, Ashlina screamed, "No, you can't -"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lucius, whose defences were weakened as he had began to search for his wand, had no time to turn back and flew back due to the intensity of the spell; his shout of pain reverbrating in the red-head's ears. Finding that her entire body had gone numb from shock, Ashlina simply stared at the sight, unable to comprehend that Lucius had just -

"Now, shall we go?"

Ashlina barely felt a thing as her mind began to follow his every order; her face blank, but her mind in the command of Lord Voldemort. Tainted love, he realized, could be used as a weapon later in life.

--

A/N: ... I really don't know what to say ... -Sniff-

Well, if you think that the ending was too rushed (I know I do), then you can blame me. Seriously, you can ... I guess that I was facing some complications, in where I wanted this story to go, and ended up totally ruining it! -Sniff-

But ... as a way of apology, I will allow myself to be Cruciated by Voldemort ... Screams at the intensity of the pain I hope you can all forgive me for this crappy update. And, Voldy ... STOP WITH THE GODDAMN PAIN, ALREADY!

Ash XX


End file.
